Not Alone
by Usa
Summary: Co-written with Emiri. This is a chou sad ficcie! Minako's parents die! *Warning* Tissue alert!!!!! R&R please! ^_^


Title: Not Alone  
Authors: Emiri and Usa   
E-mail Addys: Emiri-- bunny_s_@hotmail.com; Usa-- Usako0@aol.com  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, TOEI Animations, and Bandai.  
Authors' Notes: This is an alternate universe fic.  If you don't see someone in it, that means they don't exist in our universe or we just didn't feel like adding them.  ^_^ We hope you enjoy our first joint project together.  This fic is written in both Usagi and Minako's POV.  By the way... reviews= sequel!  
  
  
Emi-nee-chan, I had so much fun preparing and writing this ficcie with you.  I can't wait to do it again!  ~Usa  
  
Usa-nee-chan, I had tons of fun too! We'll have to be prepared with   
Kleenexes next time, though! ^_^  
And, if we get lotsa reviews, hint hint *puppy dog eyes*...we'll write many   
more!!!  ~Emi  
  
  
***********  
Not Alone  
***********  
  
  
Minako's POV  
  
"Aino Minako, please report to the Principal's office."  
  
I woke up from my daydream as I heard my name paged on the intercom. I wondered what they could want with me in the office...I wasn't in trouble for anything...I hoped. I had been on time most of this week, and I hadn't done anything that I could think of. Hey, maybe they wanted to reward me for being such a good student. Eh heh heh. Yeah right...  
  
Usagi look at me.  There was tinge of jealousy there.  I don't blame her, I'd be jealous of her if she got to leave this boring class early.  
  
"Aino-san, you best see what the principal wants," the teacher said.  
  
"Hai." I stood up and left. I trudged to the principal's office, wondering what was up.  When I arrived, a few teachers were talking with the Principal. Then, almost immediately, they stopped talking.  This doesn't look good...too many teachers anywhere wasn't a good thing. And now they're quiet and staring at me...  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  The teachers left me alone with the Principal. All of a sudden, I felt sick. What was going on?  
  
"Hai, Aino-san, come with me, kudasai," The principal replied, leading me into her office.  
  
I follow... 'This must be something serious', I think to myself.  
  
"Have a seat."  She seemed to be struggling for a good way to tell me whatever it is. I sit, wondering what's going on. Now I'm scared. "I am not certain how to say this to you, Aino-san."  
  
"Nani?" I speak quietly.  
  
"I just received a phone call from Tokyo General..." She stopped for a minute.  "Your parents have been in a serious car accident."  
  
I take a shaky breath. "Daijobu?"  
  
The Principal got up and walked over to me.  "Gomen nasai!  They ... didn't make it."  
  
No ... no ... this can't be happening...  I feel tears come to my eyes. "NOOOOO!"  
I barely feel her hand on my shoulder. I start shaking. No. They can't be dead.  
I had just seen Mama and Papa this morning. "See you tonight!" I had brightly exclaimed while running out the door.  
  
"Aino-san...?"  
  
But now ... no... I can't stand being here anymore... I know the principal is trying to comfort me, but I can't stand it. "Gomen..." I turn and run out the door, pushing her away.  
  
"Aino-san!"  
  
"Minako-chan!" someone called out.  
  
I run and run, tears streaming down my face. I hear the principal call from behind, but I can't stop. I see Usagi, and run by her... I have to get out ... anywhere but here...it's a horrible nightmare, it has to be.  
  
I run out of the school and down the street. Past the arcade. Motoki is standing outside. He looks concerned when he sees me in tears, but I can't stop.  
  
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi yelled again, but I ignored her.  
  
My lungs are burning from lack of oxygen now...from the sobbing and from running ... no... I have to find out that my parents are all right ... they have to be... I want to run to the hospital, all the way across town.  I cut through the park where I had met with the other Senshi so many times, and then my legs give out on me. I collapse, right by the big fountain, skinning my knees as I fall.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I spot Motoki but I don't stop.  All of the sudden it begins to rain ... hard.  Looking all around, I find that I lost sight of Minako.  My best friend, what has happened?  I couldn't even begin to think.  I just know that she needs me.  She needs someone to be there for her.  Snapping my fingers, I remembered the big fountain in the park.  That has to be where Minako is!  
  
Minako's POV  
  
I realize that's it's raining hard, but I don't care. My knees are bleeding but I don't care. It just can't be... I just wanted to go home, and hug my parents. They can't be dead, they can't be dead... "What am I going to do?"  Someone was behind me... "Please, tell me it's a dream."  
  
That someone gently knelt behind me and put their arms around me.  It had to be my best friend.  The friend I've known since I was a little girl.  "What is a dream, Minako-chan?" she asks.  
  
'Usagi-chan,' I think.  "The principal ... my parents ... they're dead..." I can hardly talk, I'm sobbing so much. I collapse into Usagi's arms. I feel so weak, I don't think I'll ever be able to stand again.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I was speechless for a few minutes.  'Minako's parents were dead?  Tears welled in my eyes, but I dare not cry.  Minako needs me to be strong for her and that's what I intend on being. She doesn't need this, not now.  Not after her grandfather died last month.'  I hug her tighter and whisper, "Shh... shh... Minako-chan, I'm hear for you."  
  
"Ari--Arigatou."  
  
"Do you want to go someplace dry or would you like to stay here and catch a cold?" I say, attempting to get her to laugh, but it falls short.  
  
She barely heard my question. "I don't care."    
  
Minako's POV  
  
Everyone I loved was dying on me...who knew who would be next? I realized then that I had no real blood-related family left. Usagi and her family were the closest thing to it...What was going to happen to me now? I let Usagi lead me to wherever we were going, not really caring. Then I had a thought...What if I lost Usagi somehow too? It would be more than I could bear...  
  
Why...why was everyone I loved dying on me? My grandpa had a fatal heart attack last month, and now my parents...  Usagi helped me up and we headed towards her house.  I laid my head on my shoulder and she put her arm around me.  The only sound we heard was the rain ... and the slight breaking of my heart.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
We finally arrived at my house.  I opened the door and I immediately saw that my parents had heard the news.  Mama came rushing over to us. "Mina-chan!"  
She pulled Minako into a hug.  "Daijobu?  Do you need anything?"  Minako didn't move as Mama hugged her, she only shook her head "no".  
  
I looked over at Minako.  "Mama, I'm going to bring Minako-chan upstairs. I think she needs some rest." Mama nodded and watched us headed upstairs. "Minako-chan..." I said quietly once we reached my room.  
  
"H--Hai?"  
  
"Why don't you rest. Try to take a nap?"  She nodded, and obediently sat down on her bed.  "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs."  
  
"Okay..."   
  
Minako's POV  
  
I watched as Usagi left the room.  I knew she was just trying to help, and she was being so strong for me...I vaguely wondered where Artemis was, and if he knew about this somehow.   
  
Artemis...he could die at any time...a car could hit him, he could get eaten by wild dogs...Panic seized me. I could lose everyone I've ever cared about. They could all die and leave me. I couldn't stand it anymore...everyone could die and then I'd be all alone...I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to lose anyone else.   
  
My whole body hurt. Mama, Papa... "Why? Why did you leave me?" I whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better daughter..."  
  
All of a sudden, it felt like the walls were closing in on me. I didn't want to be in Usagi-chan's room anymore...  I tried to stand, but my legs were too weak. I wondered what Usagi-chan was doing downstairs...  
  
After lying in silence for a while, I realized that I had better find Artemis. He'd need to know about this...I didn't want to make him worry that I wasn't all right. Because I was. At least I was going to be. I got up, and opened the door to Usagi' room.    
  
I found Usagi-chan in the kitchen. She was trying to cook dinner for us...  
I wondered why the house was so quiet... I tried to talk, but the lump in my throat was still too big. I watched in amazement as something hot flew out of the oven and past my head.  
  
"Shimatta!" Usagi shouted, turning to watch the chicken. "Ah, Gomen!"  
  
I couldn't help myself as a small chuckle escaped. Usagi-chan should never be allowed anywhere near a kitchen. "It's... all right." My throat hurt. A lot. "Can I have some water?"  
  
"Sure!" Usagi replied, happy that she made me laugh ... okay just chuckle, but that counts, ne? She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water.  "Here, you go."  
  
I took the water from Usagi. "Arigatou." I opened it and took a few sips. It wasn't helping any. "Usagi..."  I take a breath. "What am I going to do?"  
  
She stares at me for a few minutes, probably wondering how to answer that. "Minako-chan, I know my parents will want you stay here with us."  
  
"Okay..." I didn't think I could ever go back to my house. It would be too strange without my parents there. My papa's chair in the living room, my mama's sewing room...I'd never be able to handle it. "Wh-where's Artemis?"  
  
"He's with Luna at Rei's.  Do you want to head over there or do you ... wanna eat something?"  
  
I realized that I'd left my bag, along with my communicator at school. So, there was no way to contact him...Good, he was at Rei's... "Umm..." I didn't know if I could stand it, being around everyone. They'd all have that pity look in their eyes. Kinda like the one I was getting from Usagi, but I didn't mind it as much, since it was from only one person and she was that person...  
  
"Gomen, I didn't think. We don't have to go there. I can always call Artemis on my communicator and have him come over."  
  
Good. I knew that Usagi understood me, and I was thankful that I didn't have to tell her how I felt, 'cause she already knew.  "I...I want to...eat, I guess." I didn't really want to eat, but I didn't really want to do much of anything. I bet I was a mess, my hair was all disheveled and wet and tangled, and I knew I had tearstains on my face.    
  
She nodded.  "Why don't you take a shower while I call for a pizza.  Unless ... you want chicken a la floor."  
  
I managed a small smile when Usagi attempted to cheer me up again. "I think...I'll just sit here." I didn't have the energy to move anywhere, much less attempt to comb out my hair.  
  
"Okay," she replied.  She was about to go to the phone, when she turned back to me and gave me a hug. "You'll never be alone, Minako-nee-chan."  
  
I hugged Usagi back. "Arigatou. I know..."   
  
Suddenly, her communicator beeped.  Usagi looked at me.  She probably didn't think I should go with them.  "Moon, here."  
  
I knew I wasn't alone, but still... Even Usagi couldn't replace the hole that was now gaping in my heart. I was thankful, though, that she was there for me... "And Venus" I said, automatically  
  
It was Makoto. "Usagi-chan, Minako-chan, there's a youma off Juuban Road. Hurry!"  
  
Usagi pulled out my henshin brooch then looked over at me. I was holding my wand.  "Minako..."  I looked at Usagi, asking her silently what she thought I should do... I didn't really want to fight, but I couldn't let down my friends...  "You don't have to come with us, we'd understand. It's up to you."  
  
I was so tired... I just wanted to sleep ... but I couldn't let my friends down. What if one of them got hurt? "No, I can do it."  
  
She smiled.  "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!" Once I was henshined, I felt a little bit better. As Sailor Venus, I was strong.    
  
Arriving on the scene, Mercury and Mars were down while Jupiter was still holding her own.  "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
As it was about to attack her, Usagi hollered, "Stop right there! Pretty suited Soldiers of love and justice! Sailor Moon..."  
  
No... Ami-chan... Rei-chan ... my friends... I didn't wait for Sailor Moon to finishing introducing us "SHI-NE!!!!" I attacked the monster blindly. "Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi called, but I wasn't paying the least bit attention.  
  
I attacked again, once wasn't enough. "Crescent Beam!" I wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt. I couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone else.  
The monster was pretty badly injured by then, but I didn't care. "Crescent Beam!"  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
I ran towards it, hitting it with a final "Crescent Beam!" then bodyslamming it with all my might as I cried for the umpteenth time that day. It fell, and disintegrated. I collapsed on the ground, all my strength gone. At least my friends were safe...  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
Minako was so into her attack, that she didn't see another youma behind her. Not thinking about myself, I jumped in front of my best friend just as the attack came.  I screamed as it hit.  
  
"Usagi-chan!!!!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
She had to have heard me scream. "NOOOO! Kutabare!" Minako shouted. I barely saw that Ami and Rei had gotten up.  
  
"Minna, lets combine our attacks and finish this youma off!" Mars said angrily.  
  
Minako's POV  
  
I spun around. No...I wasn't going to lose Usagi... Ami and Rei were standing, and we were going to attack.  I felt rage building up inside me at the thought of losing my almost-sister...  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Sailor Planet Attack!!!!"  
  
I threw all the energy I had into the attack. It would pay with it's life for hurting Usagi. After the attack hit and killed the youma, I was the first to run to her side.  
  
"Minako-chan..." Usagi whispered faintly.  
  
"Hai?" I cradled my best friend gently in my arms.  
  
"Daijobu?"  
  
"I'm fine." I was going to be strong for Usagi, just like she was strong for me. I knew I was lying, though, 'cause I could feel the tears on my face. "Are *you* all right?"  
  
"N-not really..."  
  
I tried to sniff back more tears. "Usagi-chan, you shouldn't have done that. The youma hurt you because you were trying to save me."  
  
Usagi is about to lose consciousness.  I can tell her eyelids are getting heavier.  "No! Usagi-chan! Stay with us!" I saw her slipping away from me. I wasn't going to lose her.  
  
"Gomen ne... I-I can't..."  
  
Vainly, I tried to pick her up, determined to take her to the hospital myself. "Please...Usagi..." I was sobbing again.  I was too weak to carry her anywhere, though, and I fell to the pavement, careful to at least keep her body from getting any more hurt.  
  
Jupiter came over to me. "We'll do this together, Minako-chan."  
  
"Mako-chan..."  
  
"G-gomen ne..."  Usagi said again, slipping into the darkness.  
  
"Just get her there...Usagi-chan, don't leave me!" I cried when her eyes closed.  
  
"She's not breathing!" Mars shouted.  Jupiter gently laid her on the ground while Mercury prepared for CPR.  
  
"NO! Please, no!" I began to sob harder. "Usagi-chan, you baka... You promised not to leave me alone..." I was helplessly sobbing as I watched Mercury perform CPR...  Mars put her arms around me.  After 3 long minutes, the Senshi of the Moon began breathing again.  
  
Mercury's face was grim. "We have to get her to the hospital fast, minna!"  
  
I couldn't move, couldn't breathe...It was all my fault. If she hadn't jumped in the way to save me...I felt Mars' presence but couldn't hug her back...Usagi was breathing again, that's what counted... "Hai." I tried to move, but found that my legs were again being uncooperative. "Mako-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan...just get her there. I'll come in a minute."  
  
Detransformed, the girls headed to the hospital.  Ami took one last glance at me. I watched them take Usagi, glad that she would be all right. I gave a small wave to Ami-chan when she turned around, as if to say "I'm fine."  
  
I detransformed myself after a few minutes, careful to make sure that nobody saw me.  Luna and Artemis run up to me.   
  
"Minako-chan!"  
  
"Artemis! Luna!"  
  
"Where is everyone?" Luna asked.  
  
I was thankful to see them, especially Artemis. "Usagi-chan...got hurt...they're at the hospital..."  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"We'd better hurry then, ne?" Artemis said.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Luna nodded as Artemis asked, "Minako-chan, daijobu?"  
  
I began to cry again. "No, I'm not. My parents are dead...and Usagi-chan nearly died trying to save me!"  Luna and Artemis were taken aback.  They had not expected this at all.  "Gomen..."  
  
"Luna, go on ahead.  I'll stay with Minako-chan."  
  
"All right," Luna said, taking off.  
  
It's been such a long day, I thought to myself. "Oh, Artemis..."   
  
Artemis jumped into my arms.  "Minako-chan, you'll never be alone."  
  
As much as I loved Artemis, I wished that I had someone to hold *me*. "I know...Arigatou."  I realized then that Usagi had said the same thing to me...  
  
"Lets go to the hospital, Minako-chan.  Usagi-chan will be expecting us, ne?"  
  
I hugged Artemis a little tighter. "Hai."  
  
It's not fair, I thought. I and everyone else always expects Usagi to be strong for us... I wanted to be there for her. At the same time, I wished that I could have another life. One where people didn't leave me, where I didn't have to fight...but no. "I'm not going to be selfish." Artemis looked up at me, but didn't say anything.  
  
All I really wanted was to run home to Mama and Papa, just to hug them one last time. But I couldn't. I sighed, and headed toward the hospital with Artemis, willing my legs to keep working.  
  
I sort of hoped that Usagi's parents weren't there, so I wouldn't have to explain to them that it was my fault that their daughter was hurt.  Plus, it would just be one more reminder for me of how alone I *really* was...despite everyone telling me that I wasn't. Usagi had told me that I wasn't alone, and then she had ended up almost getting killed...Maybe it was better to not care about anything or anyone. Then the hurt would go away. I stopped at the hospital doors.  
  
"Minako-chan!" It was Rei.  "There you are! I was just coming to look for you!"  
  
I put Artemis down on the ground. "Go on, they're waiting." I looked at Rei, then turned and ran again, practically flying down the stairs in my haste to get away. I had to leave them all behind...stop caring before I lost them...  
  
"Minako-chan!" Rei called running after me.  
  
I felt guilty when I thought of Usagi ... but I didn't want to hurt her any more. If she didn't have to be strong for me, save me all the time, she'd be better off...I knew Rei was behind me, but I ran faster. I didn't want to be caught, but then I felt her grab my arm.  "Gomen..." I shook her off then ran again...  
  
"Minako-chan, where are you going?  Usagi has been asking for you since we got here!"  
  
Rei's words sank into me, and I began to feel guilty. "Gomen!" I yelled behind me, not slowing. I cut through alleyways and parks, not having the energy to go on, but not wanting to stop. All I had been doing all day was apologizing and crying and losing my family and friends. I was tired, so tired. I wanted to go home but didn't really have a home to go to.  
  
"Minako-chan!"  
  
It began to rain again, but I didn't care. I just ran and ran...almost wanting to run into someone, though I didn't know who...  
  
Rei grabbed me by the arm again and pushed her against the wall.  Here eyes were ablaze with fire. "Why are you running?  Usagi needs you!  She wants to know that you're all right." Rei continued. "Do you think she can always be strong for us?"  
  
I was being selfish again, and I knew it. A clap of thunder sounded overhead and lightning streaked through the sky. It reminded me of Usagi and how she was terrified of storms. I felt guilty about leaving her...and Rei looked so aghast. "I...no..."  
  
"Minako-chan, I know that you lost your parents today.  But do you realize that you still have a family?"  
  
"Please, Rei... tell her I'll be fine ... but just let me go. You'll... get hurt ... if you're someone I care about..." Sobs wracked my body as I tried to pull away.  
  
"Why are you being so selfish? Your mother would never have wanted you to act in this way." Rei wasn't letting go anytime soon either.  
  
"Please...let me go...gomen..."  I was sobbing too hard to form sentences anymore. "I... everyone...I care about them...and they...leave me...Gomen..."  
  
"Minako-chan, Usagi isn't going anywhere.  She's alive.  In fact she'll be out of the hospital in a few days."  
  
"I know...but she...had to save me..."  
  
"And she'd do it again, you know that.  And she knows that you would do the same for her.  Minako-chan, we'd all do the same."  
  
"If I'm alone...then I don't...have to worry...I won't...have anyone...to lose ... people won't have to...be strong for me..."  
  
"No one ever leaves us.  They're always in our hearts."  
  
I managed another shaky sob. "Why...why did they have to die?"  
  
"That's something we may never know or maybe one day you'll find out, but for now, you have to remember that they loved you and still do.  They'll always be with you." Rei smiled a bit. "Minako-chan, you'll never be alone!"  
  
"Oh, Rei-chan. Please, don't say that!"  
  
"Nani? Why not?"  
  
"Usagi-chan...said the same thing to me..."  
  
"Well, she was right!"  
  
"Ha--ai...but..oh, I don't know..." I was sobbing harder and harder. I had done nothing but cry all day, and now I just wanted to slip away. I wanted my prince to come on a white horse and take me away to where everyone was happy and safe and loved... "Gomen, Rei-chan."  
  
Rei wrapped her arms around me.  "You don't have to apologize, but I think Usagi would love for you to visit her.  What do you say?"  
  
"O--okay." I let Rei-chan lead me back to the hospital. I felt bad for being so selfish. I knew that I wasn't thinking straight about anything anymore, but I was going to pretend to be fine, for Usagi's sake.  
  
Finally getting to the hospital, she led me to Usagi's room.  Luckily none of the girls or Usagi's parents were around.  "You're on your own," she said.  
  
I nodded. "Arigatou." I opened the door, scared of what I might find.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I lay on the bed, staring out the window.  Tears were falling down my cheeks.  I was debated whether or not I should have jumped in front of Minako.  Baka! Of course you should have!  She's your best friend ... your sister! "Minako-chan, I wish you'd come to see me..."  
  
"Usagi-nee-chan?"  
  
I whipped my head towards the door.  Bad idea.  "Oooh," I said. grabbing my head.  
  
"Gomen ne!" Minako ran over and hugged me. "If it hadn't been for me...you wouldn't be here. I'm...so sorry!" More tears welled up in her eyes. "And don't tell me that it's all right because it's not! I'm sorry for being so selfish and expecting you to be strong for me..."  
  
I was crying too.  "You would have done the same for me, Minako-chan."  
  
"In a second! But...I feel like I'm taking you for granted. Even now, I'm scared that I could lose you, and I hate myself for being so selfish..."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, then I guess I'm being selfish too."  
  
"How? You're the one who saved my life...you've always been there for me...you're the most *un*-selfish person I know!"  
  
"Earlier today I was thinking how lucky I was that ... that my parents were still ... alive." I thought for a minute. "Kami, I can't believe I said that out loud.  Gomen nasai!"  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan...you're not selfish at all! I don't blame you any for thinking that!"  
  
I was sobbing uncontrollably now.  "I just feel worthless for saying that to you, Minako-chan."  
  
Minako collapsed on the bed, her head landing on my pillow. "Please, don't. Just be grateful you're lucky enough to still have them...I wish I had been a better daughter for them..."  
  
"I am grateful.  I'm also grateful that they raised such a wonderful daughter."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You are a sweet person.  You're kind, caring, thoughtful, trustworthy, beautiful..."  
  
"I'm horrible...and I'm a horrible friend...I was going to run away to I-don't-know-where...just so I wouldn't have to hurt anymore... Rei caught me and made me come back...I was ready to leave you and everyone else, after all you've done for me. I...just don't want to hurt anymore..."  
  
"Minako-chan, first of all, you are not a horrible friend.  And second, unfortunately we all hurt at times, but that's what the good times are for.  To forget about the bad."  
  
"Usagi...I wish I could be like you...but please don't try and be strong for me anymore...I know it hurts you...I'm sorry that you're in pain because of me..."  
  
"Don't apologize for me getting hurt.  You didn't do anything wrong.  You were doing what I would have done in your position.  Kicking some asses.  While Baka Usagi, was just standing there doing nothing."  
  
She half-laughed, half choked when I said that. "But...it's my fault..."  
  
"Stop it!  It is NOT your fault!" I yelled. "Gomen... But Minako-chan, you have got to stop thinking that."  
  
"I know...gomen, but...everything's just so overwhelming..."  
  
"Give it some time, we'll work through it together."  
  
"Arigatou, Usagi-nee-chan."  
  
A nurse came in. "Pardon me, but visiting hours are over." We looked at the nurse, a hated presence...  
  
"Please, get better quickly."  
  
I smiled. "I will... Minako-nee-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Only if you sneak me a double cheeseburger, fries, and chocolate shake from Crown's!"  
  
She smiled, her first real smile of the day. "I'll go and get them now, if you want." Leaning over, she added, "Maybe I can even sneak them in tonight..."  
  
Minako's POV  
  
I left Usagi giggling and headed outside.  The moon was bright and full.  I was glad that Usagi was going to be all right. And that she was there for me. 'I'll always be here for you too,' I vowed silently. 'And, someday, I'll be totally all right again too.  Mama, Papa, good bye.  I'll always love you.'   
  
  
Thanks for reading!! ^_^  
Remember: Reviews=sequel  
  
  
  
  



End file.
